Romeo and Juliet Narutostyle?
by darkAngel1090
Summary: The story of Romeo and Juliet, written Naruto style. What happens when Hinata meets Naruto at her own engagement party?
1. Default Chapter

This was just something that wouldn't leave me alone, so I thought I'd start it and see what reactions people have. This is a fic based on Romeo and Juliet, using characters from Naruto. Lots of angst and some character deaths. Please read and review, and tell me if I should continue.

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or its characters, I don't own Romeo and Juliet or its plotline.

&&&&&&&&

"Look, old man, you borrowed twenty grand from us. We gave you three months to pay us back. Now, write the damn check, or I'll havta burn the shop you borrowed the money to keep open in the first place." Shikamaru glared at the middle-aged man cowering on the ground in fear in front of him. He had borrowed twenty thousand from their organization three months ago, and today was the return deadline. The man didn't have the money, Shikamaru knew, but it was orders from the boss. What else could he do?

"Please, sir, I don't have it," the man sobbed. "Give me three more weeks, please!" He crawled over to Shikamaru, tugging pitifully on his black jeans. "I promise, three weeks, please!"

Shikamaru sighed. "So damn troublesome," he muttered. "Gaara." He nodded to the redhead standing behind him. Gaara walked out from the alley, turned to wards the man's shop. A couple minutes later, cries of "Fire! Fire!" could be heard.

"Now, that's your shop. Gone. And you'd damn well better have the twenty grand three weeks from now, or it'll be your house in ashes. Got it?" Shikamaru leaned down, detached himself from the man's hold, and walked away. Seconds, later, Gaara fell in step beside him.

"Man, I really hate the intimidation assignments. Gets on my nerves. Those old men begging and slobbering all over you, gives me a headache," Shikamaru complained. "I just washed these jeans, too." Decked in baggy black jeans, skintight mesh shirt, and black leather jacket, Shikamaru looked every inch of the bad-boy debt collector. The hoops in his ear and the ponytail served only to enhance the image.

Beside him, Gaara hummed in agreement. He was wearing dark grey jeans with silver threaded through them, black shirt, red scarf, and a large, flowing overcoat, also in red and black. As usual, his green eyes were outlined in heavy mascara and eyeliner.

"Stop." The voice made Shikamaru halt and swear loudly. He turned around, glaring at the speaker.

"If it isn't the Hyuuga boys," Shikamaru sneered. "What do you guys want?"

Neji Hyuuga ground his teeth. In truth, he was the only "Hyuuga boy" around. His companions were Kiba Inuzuka, and Kiba's dog, Akamaru.

"The shop you just burned down. It belongs to Shino's uncle. So you've got some shit to explain before we can let you go," Neji said coolly.

"Bullshit. We don't gotta explain nothing to you. He borrowed twenty grand, couldn't pay it back." Shikamaru knew he just contradicted his own statement, but what the hell.

Akamaru growled. Kiba stepped up, flanking Neji. To his left, Shikamaru could feel Gaara tensing up.

"Kiba." The word made the brown haired boy back down, though still baring his sharpened canines at Gaara.

"Why would Shino's uncle borrow money from you if our organization has money itself?" Neji's voice held an obvious challenge.

"Fuck if I know. Probably didn't want dog boy slobbering all over the money, making it dirtier than it needed to be," Shikamaru glanced at Kiba, voice filled with contempt. The comment, however, was the last straw for Kiba.

With a lunge, Kiba aimed his fist at Shikamaru's sneering face. A split second before it could make contact however; Gaara grabbed his hand and pushed it away from Shikamaru's face. The push sending both of them toppling over to the ground, fighting furiously.

Akamaru growled at Gaara on the floor with Kiba while Shikamaru and Neji looked on with disinterest. That is, until Akamaru ran up and sank his fangs into Shikamaru's jeans. "You son of a bitch!" With a curse, Shikamaru kicked the dog away. Scowling, Shikamaru bent to check his pants. He wasn't at all pleased to see two holes and a lot of slobber on the cuff of his jeans. When he straightened, he blinked to find Neji in his face.

"Don't _ever_ do that again." Neji's voice held deadly calm, the calm before a storm. Shikamaru stepped closer, until their noses were almost touching. In a blur of motion, Neji's fist came up to hit Shikamaru's cheekbone, only to caught a moment before it connected.

"Neji. What are you doing." A man in a shockingly white jacket and dark sunglasses, even though it was at night, stood there, calmly holding Neji's wrist.

"Shino." With a scowl, he shook his hand free. "Nothing."

Shino raised an eyebrow to the pair still rolling on the ground. "What about them?"

"Nothing." Neji hissed, walking over to kick Kiba. "Get up. We're going."

Kiba didn't seem to hear him.

"Gaara." A soft voice seemed to still the movements of the redhead. The speaker was a black-haired boy, wearing a dark blue shirt and beige cargo pants. His eyes were red, whether it was surgically altered or natural, and brow faintly marred by a frown.

Gaara threw a final punch, and rolled to his feet, Kiba doing the same. They stood there, glaring at each other, until Shino spoke.

"Sasuke."

With a nod, Sasuke acknowledged the other man. He walked over to where Shikamaru was standing, three of them forming a wall. They stood, facing each other, no one speaking until Sasuke broke the silence. "The next time we're doing business, Shino, I would expect your boys not to interfere."

Shino inclined his head slightly. "My apologies. The man, however, is my uncle, so Kiba was a little…rash." Kiba snarled.

Sasuke stared for a long moment, before turning away. "We're leaving." Shikamaru and Gaara followed.

"Shino, that was your _uncle_! How can you just-" Kiba was cut off by Shino.

"He did indeed borrow twenty thousand from them, and failed to pay them back. They did the exact same thing we would do, we were in their place." With that, Shino turned and walked away. Kiba stared after his best friend, stunned.

"Hey, Sasuke! Heard there was some shit going on downtown, what happened?" Naruto was surfing the net when Sasuke stepped inside, followed closely by Gaara.

"Naruto, you're our so-called leader. How come every time some shit happens, you're never there?" Sasuke wearily stripped off his shirt, tossed it in the hamper and stepped into the shower.

Naruto grinned at Gaara sitting on the couch across him. "Cuz if you guys get caught, I can bail you out. And cuz I don't trust you guys to do the same."

"Yeah, some gang, eh? We have a leader who can't trust his own comrades, a genius who wouldn't get off his ass to save his mom, a silent freak with homicide written all over him, and a bubblegum-haired wrestler," Sasuke shouted over the pounding of the shower.

Naruto laughed at that. True, Sakura was strong, but nowhere near as scary as Ino when she got mad. It was a wonder how Shikamaru ever ended up with her, lazy as he was. "So, didja get the twenty grand?"

"No." Shikamaru stepped through the door, scowl on his face. The thunderclouds circling his head threatened to kill anyone who got in his way.

"That's a scary look, Shika. I'm guessing it didn't come from the pleasure of burning the old geezer's shop down?"

""I didn't burn it. He did," Shikamaru pointed at Gaara. "I got dog slober all over my jeans. Ino bitched me out." He flopped on the couch next to Gaara.

Naruto snickered, but knew better than to tease him. He decided to change the subject. "So, hey, I heard there's this gig going down a couple nights from now. Hyuuga house, huge ass party, some sort of wedding announcement. Everyone in Konoha's invited, us included," Naruto let an evil smirk cross his features. "Of course, we might not be welcome, but they can't kick us out. Heard Tenten is going, too," he added, looking at Shikamaru slyly. "Might want a change of scenery, up to you."

Shikamaru scowled. "If you want to go, just say so. Tenten's with Lee, everybody with half a brain knows that. A for me, I'm not going. Too much trouble."

Naruto reached over and punched him on the arm. Just then, Sasuke stepped out of the shower. "Hey! Sasuke! Party! Let's go!" Sasuke quirked his brow, amused at his friend's enthusiasm.

"Why….are you so eager to go to a party held by the richest member of our rival gang?"

"Rich being the keyword, of course." Naruto turned to Gaara. "Hey, Gaara how about it? You going?"

Gaara shrugged.

"Alright, so that's…me, Sasuke, and Gaara." Naruto's face fell. "Come on, that's it? A bit on the lonely side, don'tcha think?"

Shikamaru looked at Naruto beneath half-closed lids. "You're the one who wanted to go. Be glad _someone_ is going with you."

"Fine," Naruto sighed and stood. Rolling his shoulders, he walked to the bedroom. "Night, guys."

Sasuke stared after him. "You'd think he was the one who did all the work instead of sitting around and sleeping."

"Hinata-sama, it is time you got married." Neji paced the room, his frustration clearly showing.

"It's not the i-idea of get-getting married, Neji, it's to _whom_. I don't want t-to marry Chouji," Hinata Hyuuga sat on the bed, nervously chewing a nail.

"Hinata-sama, please reconsider. His proposition is not one to be discarded lightly. He can be the future for you, and his wealth means he is not after you for money. He is a caring man, and will take care of you. Once you are married, and the Byakugan blood limit is ensured to be carried through the main Hyuuga house, then my duty is done."

"B-but what about Neji? If I were t-to marry, what about your own de-descendants?" Hinata tried valiantly to think of some way to stall the marriage.

"I will find myself a suitable wife after you are looked after, and hopefully continue the bloodline as well." Neji answered curtly. "The Akimichi clan will be expecting our agreement by Friday." He left the room and slammed the door behind him. On Friday, a party would be held to honour the engagement of Chouji and Hinata. He wuld have to get her to agree with the wedding in the precious days he had before the deadline.

Inside the room, Hinata stared at the closed door, tears blurring her vision. Neji's last words echoed through her head. "The Akimichi clan will be expecting our agreement by Friday." 'Our agreement' was the term he'd used. Not 'decision,' or 'reply', but 'agrement'. Which meant Hinata would be engaged to Chouji by Friday, whether she wanted to be or not.

So…so…so…what'd you think? Pleeease leave a comment, it'd be nice to know what people think…nudge

Thankx

darkAngel


	2. Chapter 2

A line of Q's indicate a change in time/setting. (the other icons don't work. ;;)

QQQQQ

QQQQQQQQQQQ

QQQQQ

Naruto sang happily along to the song blasting out of the radio in his sleek red-and-silver convertible. Sasuke sat beside him, knuckles white on the door handle and seat belt, staring straight ahead. In the backseat was Shikamaru and Gaara. Apparently, because Ino had "bitched him out", Shikamaru had blatantly refused to spend another evening alone with her. "Another evening" soon turned into several; which explained why he was sitting in the backseat of Naruto's convertible, hands balled on his knees and gazing determinedly out the window. Gaara was his usual self, staring straight ahead with his arms crossed. Frowning at the lack of atmosphere, Naruto turned down the music so he could be heard.

"Oi! Sasuke!"

Sasuke did not appear to hear him.

Pouting slightly, Naruto took a hand off the steering wheel to hit Sasuke on the head. Just as his hand was about to make contact, however, Shikamaru yelled.

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing! Put your hand back on the goddamn wheel and drive _properly!"_

Sasuke whipped his head around fearing for his life, and Naruto ended up smacking him flat across the cheek. He sat there, stunned, while Naruto clapped both hands to his mouth and looked at him anxiously.

"…oops," Naruto's small voice couldn't be heard over the blasting music.

"Naruto! BOTH HANDS ON WHEEL!" Shikamaru lunged for the wheel, completely forgetting he had his seat belt on.

Naruto blinked at Shikamaru, then gaped. "Shit!" He grabbed the wheel and directed the car back onto the road, right before they crashed into an old lady taking out her garbage. She stood there frozen as a car swerved right by her, missing her by inches. One of her pink hair curlers clattered to the ground, garbage can forgotten in her hands.

"Jesus! Don't give me a fucking heart attack!" Shikamaru snarled. Sometimes, Naruto was just too damn easily distracted. Unfortunately, since Naruto wouldn't let anyone else drive his precious, they were stuck with the haphazard driving habits of the hyperactive blonde.

"I believe we just missed the turn," Gaara said calmly from the back.

"What?" Sasuke yelled, turning down the music. "What'd you say?"

"I believe," Gaara repeated, "we just missed the exit."

"No way!" Naruto whipped his head around, searching the past intersection for a street sign.

"Yup. We did." Sasuke sighed.

"Crap! Alright, everybody, hang on!" Naruto jerked the wheel sharply on the word 'on', directing the car on a sharp U turn. Shikamaru hit his head against the glass, Sasuke lost a couple of years off his life, and even Gaara jerked his head back at the sudden motion. Naruto stepped on the gas as he came out of the turn, sharply accelerating back past the old lady, who had finally started breathing.

Her hair curler was run over by the rear wheel.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"S-so, everyone, I would l-like to thank you f-for coming out h-here today and celebrate our en-engagement," Hinata finished her speech (written by Neji) and stepped off the stage, almost fainting in relief. Her fiancée Chouji was standing there, and gave her a hug, which she supposed was to feel comforting. Instead, she felt only regret.

Yes, she would eventually have to marry this man. Eventually kiss him. Eventually fulfill her 'wifely' duties. So, if she couldn't handle even a hug, how could she be all her cousin had hoped?

She smiled weakly at Neji who gave her an approving nod. Almost immediately, she was swept away by guests waiting to congratulate her on her "fine choice" and "wonderful engagement party". If only they knew how it was Neji who planned all of this, Neji who chose her husband, and she had no part in this…It was Neji who had picked out her costume for this party. She supposed this was all part of upper society, pretending to be who you're not.

Her attention was captured by a mass of blonde hair that had suddenly appeared amongst the floor of black hats and generally dark coloured hair.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Naruto stood next to the trunk of his car, pulling on his gloves. He was decked out in black with a black mask and leather cape. A black cowboy hat completed his look.

Sasuke grimaced. "Don't you think going as Zorro is a little too stereotypical?" Sasuke himself was dressed in all black as well, with a pair of black feathered wings protruding from his back. His fingernails were also painted black.

"Hey, at least I'm not dressed as the 'angel from hell', with the looks to go with it," Naruto smirked. He knew Sasuke hated it when people teased him about his feminine looks. No doubt tonight someone was going to get drunk and mistake Sasuke for a girl. It happened every time he attended a party that served drinks. Although why he chose to dress in this particular outfit eluded Naruto completely. Did he _want_ to be mistaken for a girl?

Shikamaru was dressed as usual, but Gaara wore a blood red shirt with low-slung jeans, complete with black leather choker and bracelets. Chains of every length and thickness were hanging out of every pocket in his jeans, making him sort of shimmer in a surreal manner.

They were dressed to party.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

They stepped through the huge glass doors of the Hyuuga household and were immediately surrounded by pulsating lights, throbbing music, and expensive-looking décor. As Naruto stepped into the foyer and gazed around at the high ceiling and crystal chandelier hanging impressively from the height, he failed to notice someone sneak up behind him and knock his hat off, revealing his bright blonde hair for all to see.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Hinata stared at the boy's eye-searing hair, and wondered how she couldn't have noticed it before. He was obviously dressed as Zorro (the fake moustache was a dead giveaway), but for some reason Hinata couldn't place where she had seen him before. As she watched, he picked up his hat and placed it over his hair again, answering her question of how she didn't notice before.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"Dammit, what the…" Naruto muttered as he picked up his hat. Straightening, he set the hat on again, turning to glare at whomever it was who knocked his hat off. The glare, however, turned into a delighted wide-eyed stare when he realized who was standing behind him.

"Tenten!" Naruto threw himself at the girl, crushing her in a hug. Tenten laughed and patted his head affectionately.

"Hey, Naruto," she chuckled as Naruto let go of her.

"Totally haven't seen much of you since you started dating Lee," Naruto whined as he stepped back.

Tenten smiled. "Well, you guys don't exactly hang out together, so what can I say? Besides," she grinned slyly, "are you sure you haven't been busy with anything or any_one_ else in your life?"

Naruto smirked. "Oh, I've got things to do, places to go, people to see. I was just being nice, you know, when I said I missed you."

Tenten hit him upside the head, then turned to start chatting with Sasuke and Shikamaru. Naruto smirked. Shikamaru had always had the hots for Tenten, only settling down with Ino after getting rejected twice and finally deciding it was too troublesome to waste his efforts on someone who wouldn't have him. Tenten was an unknown element, Naruto mused, watching her laugh at some smartass comment no doubt made by Shikamaru. She was best friends with Neji while growing up; yet she had turned into one of his closest friends while still being close to Neji. Recently, she had started dating her childhood friend Rock Lee, and it was only then they had started losing touch.

Sasuke drifted partly away from the chatting Naruto, scanning the crowds for someone he hadn't seen or talked to in a long time, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. HE turned, to come face to face with Neji.

"Look, bastard, I don't know what the hell you're doing here, but if you start any shit…"

Sasuke's lip curled. "Really. We wouldn't be as stupid to start shit here, makes a bad name for business."

Neji growled. "As long as you keep your fucking business out of here and on the streets, where it belongs."

Sasuke turned away, opting instead to glare at his blond friend who was currently dancing his way through the crowd on the dance floor.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Hinata scanned the crowds again, worriedly biting her fingernail. What if people didn't like her party? Well, that didn't really matter to her, since it was Neji who planned and organized all of this, but still. She couldn't help but worry over the smallest things, things that included her voluntary consent or not.

Turning back from the balcony railing, she was immediately accosted by an elderly couple who gave her "their congratulations, and a blessing for a happy future." She politely thanked them, complimenting the old lady on her emerald earrings.

Neji appeared at her elbow, thanking the couple for their wishes, and wouldn't they like a drink? Hinata sighed as Neji led the two away, chatting about the different types of wine and which year was the best. Hinata couldn't tell ice wine from vodka if she were asked to.

Deciding she had hidden up here long enough, Hinata descended the grand staircase, keeping to one side and avoided bumping into people when possible. When she reached the floor, she stood there for a moment, thinking where to go and who to speak to. Suddenly, a voice sounded from her shoulder.

"May I have this dance?"

Hinata whirled around.

A pair of blue eyes laughed at her, complimented perfectly by the strands of bright blond hair peeking from under the black cowboy hat.

QQQQQQQQ

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

QQQQQQQQ

Alright, nothing really happened…but…stuff will happen next chapter. Lol. Even though I have no idea when the next chapter will be out. Thanks for reading, and please review!

Luv,

darkAngel1090


	3. Chapter 3

"May I have this dance?"

Naruto bowed, keeping his eyes on the shocked lavender of the girl's, and extended his hand. Cautiously, the girl took it. He grinned.

Leading her onto the dance floor where a slow classical was playing, he put his hands on her hips, but took them off to guide her hands to his shoulders when she just stood there.

"I'm Naruto."

QQQQQ

Hinata blushed as he linked her hands around his neck, forcing her to step closer and look up. Into his face. His eyes. His cerulean blue eyes, grinning down at her blush.

"I'm Naruto."

Hinata blushed, darker, and looked down. "Hinata," she muttered at his chest. She didn't even reach his chin. She willed her blush to fade.

"That's a pretty name," Naruto said quietly, on purpose.

"Pardon?" Hinata looked up, not having heard what Naruto had said.

Leaning down, he whispered right into her ear, "I said, that's a pretty name."

Hinata's blush, just beginning to fade, came back full force, making her feel as though she was a traffic light stuck on red. Ducking her head away from his close proximity, she tried to step away from his, to create a bit more of a distance.

QQQQQ

As soon as Naruto felt her try to step away, he slid his hands around her waist and clasped them, bringing their chests flush against each other. She was so, so soft…and warm…and she was looking at him with her face red. Again. Inwardly, Naruto sighed. Sure, she was really cute when she blushed, but he would never get her to open up and talk to him if she turned red at everything he said.

QQQQQ

Hinata gasped silently as Naruto put his arms around her and brought her right up against him. She could feel her breasts being slightly pressed against the hard wall of Naruto's chest, and panicked slightly.

"Um…Naruto…th-there are people around…and I've just met you," she whispered, as her mind said, '_Yeah, but you would want to know him a little better…'_

Naruto grinned. "So, does that mean you want to go to a place where there _aren't_ people around and get to know me a little…better?" His eyes left Hinata no doubt as to what he was talking about.

"No! I-I mean…this isn't pro-proper," Hinata wondered wildly whether or not Naruto could read minds. How else could he have known what she was thinking?

"Relax, I'm not going to molest you or anything…Just here to enjoy the party, have fun. Y'know," he said, still smiling, but not in the pervert-way he had just a few seconds ago.

Hinata was relieved, but also a little disappointed.

_Yeah, cause you would have loved it if he tried to kiss you. On your first meeting, too._

Shut up.

_Oh, you're engaged, too! And you would gladly throw away all that if it meant being with Naruto, even though you just met him a couple minutes ago!_

I would NOT!

_Would too. _

Would not.

_Would too. _

QQQQQQQQQ

How could she! Here he was, working his damnedest to keep the guests happy and the drinks cold, and she goes off to dance with the biggest loan shark in the business. Oh, she didn't know, of course, but almost everyone else did, and…and…it just wasn't right!

Neji snarled at the sight of Hinata swaying to the gentle beat with her arms around Naruto, blushing and smiling. She should know better, damn it! This was her debut as a woman; she was getting married! Yet, _at her own engagement party_, she goes off to dance with someone she's never met before. Neji had often been told he was overprotective of his cousin; he rarely agreed and definitely didn't agree now.

Shoving through the crowds to get to Hinata, he was stopped by Shino.

"Where are you going?"

"It's Naruto. The bastard has his eyes on Hinata, and I won't allow it! This party is about her, dammit, whether she wants it or not; I won't let her name be ruined," he hissed, fighting to get free of Shino.

"Hyuuga. Listen. You're right, this party is for her, but do you really think the guests will be satisfied if you broke up the party because of Hinata dancing with some stranger? She's the host; she's supposed to dance. If she were to stay up in the balcony all evening, not dancing or enjoying her own party, how would it look? Let her have this dance, then retire her. We can continue the party if we wish; if not, we'll announce that Hinata was simply too tired to carry on, and sorry for the abrupt ending. I will _not_ stand for seeing Hinata's party broken up because she was just starting to enjoy herself."

Neji stared, his temper cooled quite a bit by shock. Shino only called him Hyuuga when something was very serious, and Neji didn't think Shino would be this adamant on not interrupting Hinata's evening. Also, that was the longest speech he had ever heard Shino make; usually the stoic boy makes his point in 2-3 sentences, not being one to waste words.

Reluctantly, Neji backed off. "Alright…but tonight only. If she ever sees him again…"

"We'll get rid of him," finished Shino.

QQQQQQ

Across the floor, Sasuke regarded the flirting Naruto with brooding eyes. Irises so dark they might have been black observed the way Naruto leaned down into the girl's ear, the way he slid his hands around her waist, the way he grinned easily.

He looked away.

He had been aware of, for a while now, the feelings he held for Naruto. But he never showed them, never acted upon them, forgot them whenever possible. Naruto would put his life down for Sasuke, and he would do the same. As friends. As comrades. Not as…whatever. Even Sasuke himself didn't know what, but every time he was alone, his thoughts would turn to the blond.

_He's happy. Leave him alone. _

But he doesn't even know that girl.

_He won't appreciate you walking over there._

I know that.

_Then stop thinking about it._

Sasuke growled in annoyance and snagged his seventh cocktail in the last half hour from the passing waiter.

QQQQ

QQQQQQQ

QQQQ

See, review DO make chapters come faster 

Thanks for reading, and please review,

darkAngel


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto swayed gently on the spot, occasionally singing along to the music softly. His hands rested on the small of Hinata's back, fingers interlinked. Her hands were clasped around his neck, cheek resting slightly on his shoulder. They were like this for several songs now; Naruto had the oddest feeling he never wanted to let go, literally or figuratively.

_She's special. She's the one. _

As if she'd heard his thoughts, she turned to look up at him. "Naruto…? Is something wrong?" Their eyes locked, and Hinata felt something inside of her jump.

Slowly, keeping his eyes on hers, he lowered his head until their noses touched.

"May I?" A whisper of breath, barely heard.

Hinata closed her eyes, a gesture of trust, so rarely received.

Naruto felt his lids slide shut as he pressed his lips against hers. Soft, was the first word that came to mind. She smelled so good. His hand left her waist to travel up her back, cupping the back of her head and angling her so he could bring her body flush against his.

His tongue flicked at her bottom lip, asking for permission. Hinata parted her lips slightly in shock; that was all the opening he needed. His tongue slid inside her mouth, tracing the inside of her sensitive lip. Shyly, Hinata nudged his tongue with hers, and Naruto nudged back, sliding his tongue farther into her mouth, then darting back, teasing her.

Hinata got the idea and slowly slid her tongue forward, until she felt Naruto's canines. She traced them over, feeling their unusual sharpness, before withdrawing and breaking off the kiss for much needed air.

Hinata flushed immediately, ducking down and burying her face into his shoulder.

He closed his eyes and rested his chin on the top of her head.

_I won't let her go._

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Soon, the guests started leaving by twos and threes. Some, like Naruto, had carpooled with friends. Feeling it was all too soon to leave, Naruto looked at Hinata. "So…when do you leave?"

"Oh…I…I live here, Naruto…" Hinata trailed away, frowning slightly. Hadn't he heard her speech?

_What!_

"You…you _live_ here? With Neji and people?" Naruto gaped.

Hinata nodded.

"Wow…you're -" But just what Hinata was, she never found out.

"Oi! Uzumaki! Let's go!" Shikamaru appeared at his side, frown marring his brow. Other than a slight redness on his cheeks, there was no indication he had been drinking.

"I think we overstayed out welcome," added Sasuke, materializing beside Shikamaru, Gaara not far behind.

Naruto looked around. True enough, there was almost no one else left; Neji was closing in fast and Shino regarded them silently through his ever present shades from his position on the balcony.

"Well, Hinata, I…" Naruto fell silent as he noticed the way Hinata was staring at him. "What? Something on my face?" he asked half-jokingly.

"U…Uzumaki?" she whispered.

"Nara, Uchiha, Gaara." Neji nodded curtly in greeting as he passed them. "Uzumaki." He stopped in front of Naruto, eyes narrowed. "The party is over; surely you can find no reason to stay?" He turned to address Hinata. "Hinata, your maid is waiting in your bedroom."

Hinata took a last, fleeting glance at Naruto's astonished face and turned to head upstairs.

QQQQQ

Naruto's head was spinning. Hyuuga? Hinata was part of the Hyuuga family? Moreover, she was directly associated with Neji? Just who _was_ she?

"I see you've met my cousin," Neji said softly.

Naruto averted his eyes from Hinata's bottom swaying up the stairs to look directly at Neji. "Cousin?"

"Yes. She is my cousin. Hyuuga Hinata. Also the "guest of honor", so to speak, at this party," Neji's face had a distinctly pleased look. "This party was held in honor of her engagement."

Sasuke put his arm around Naruto's shoulders, steering him away. "We're leaving," he said shortly to the others. Naruto allowed himself to be led away, shocked at the implications.

_He had fallen in love with his worst enemy's cousin who was about to get married._

QQQQQQQQQQ

Hinata sighed into her pillow and looked at the clock beside her bed, the pale moonlight lighting up the reflective needles.

3:56

She turned on her back and stared up at the cloth ceiling of her four-post bed. It was useless; there was no way she could sleep.

She sighed again and got up. Wrapping the comforter tight around her, she grabbed a pillow and headed to the balcony.

QQQQQQQQQQQ

Sasuke had driven them back to the apartment after the party; Naruto had gone into his room and shut the door. After everyone had went to sleep (Sasuke on the couch since he shared a room with Naruto), Naruto emerged from his room dressed in sweats and sneakers. Silently, he slipped out the back door and headed off.

Sasuke opened his eyes and got up from the couch, slipping out the door after Naruto.

QQQQQQQQQQQQ

Naruto had wandered down to the beach, taking comfort in the rhythmic slosh of waves against sand. He had stayed for an hour, lying there and thinking. Staring up at the sky, he wished the velvet blackness would consume him and take him from the world.

It was too cruel.

Naruto got up, brushed off the sand as well as he could, and headed back to civilization. Lost in thought, he paid no attention to where his feet were taking him.

As he came to a halt, he looked up and saw the familiar emblem illuminated by moonlight. He was at the Hyuuga estate.

Red eyes watched him with a mixture of curiosity and jealousy from the bushes out front.

QQQQQQQQQQ

Yay another chapter up! Alright, I think I should explain a bit about the setting before continuing the story, it should help clear things up…

This storyline is pretty much set in our time, except since Hyuuga is a really rich and "classy" family (even though Neji runs less than legal expeditions…), I thought it'd be more fitting if they lived in a castle/mansion kind of place. Naruto lives with Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Gaara in his apartment. He and Sasuke shares a room, while Shikamaru and Gaara shares the other room.

Thanks for reading and please review!

A great big hug goes out to all the excellent people who reviewed so far.


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata muscled the armchair out onto the balcony and twisted it around to face the starless sky. Sinking into it, she wrapped her comforter around her and closed her eyes, tucking her chin on her chest. Unbidden, his face floated into her mind.

_Naruto._

Clear cerulean eyes sparkling with mischief, they complemented his shock of bright blond hair perfectly. Somehow, sticking up in chaotic spikes all over made him look more childish and yet perfect at the same time. His tall build suggested lankiness; yet, when Hinata was wrapped in his arms, he felt anything but. His lips were the softest she had ever felt…well, not that she had felt any others, so she didn't have anything to compare it with, but still. His tongue, sliding so smoothly past her lips…

Hinata growled in frustration, taking away her hand that had unknowingly crept up to her lips and opened her eyes. Restlessly she turned on her armchair, twisting so that her chin rested on the back panel and she was gazing back into her room. Lush velvet curtains surrounded her four post bed, curtains waving gently in the breeze. A lamp was turned on at half power, casting a warm glow on the surrounding furniture. Everything a girl should want…so why was she not content?

Sighing heavily, she stared at the sakura tree planted across and to the left of her balcony. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught something moving.

QQQQQQQQQQQ

Naruto moved cautiously through the greenery, searching for Hinata's room. At this late hour, every light on the premises were turned out, the moonlight casting a silvery, ethereal glow on the shadows surrounding him. By making sure the wall surrounding the Hyuuga premises was always on his left, he followed the wall around, stopping every time he heard a noise.

Crouched in the darkness, heart pounding from having scared away a cat, Naruto sighed. Why was he even here? It's not like she's going to be waiting for him, waiting to talk to him. She'll be inside, sleeping, and not a damn thing he could do about it. So why the hell was he creeping around in the dead of the night on strictly private property where he could be mistaken for a common thief?

QQQQQQQQQQQ

A pair of blood red eyes tracked Naruto's progress through the bushes. Stepping on a twig, Sasuke winced and thanked the heavens Naruto had not heard, having just disturbed a cat of its nightly dinner.

_Why was he here?_

QQQQQQQQQQQ

Heart pounding, Hinata dropped her comforter on top of her armchair and padded silently to the railing. The bushes were swaying gently, something Hinata frowned at. There was no wind tonight, so obviously someone was there. Just as she was about to ask who's there, she heard a muffled curse and someone, a bright blonde-haired someone, fell out of the tree and landed in the lawn below.

QQQQQQQQQQQ

Naruto edged his way onto a tree branch, biting his tongue in concentration. There was someone on a balcony, no doubt; a lamp cast long shadows onto a balcony, and one of them moved. The figure had short hair, and was wearing a nightgown, but the height was impossible to tell because of the way the lamp cast the shadows.

The figure leaned over the balcony, peering at the tree. Shit. He'd been discovered. Silently, he tried to climb back without disturbing the tree too much, when the figure turned slightly and the light hit her face.

It was Hinata.

Naruto froze. Unfortunately for him, his hand at the time of when he froze was positioned on a branch too slender to bear his weight. Even as he tried to lean back and counterbalance, the branch splintered and Naruto swayed for a split second, trying to defy the laws of gravity.

"Fuck!"

Down he went, headfirst, straight out of the tree, sprawling gracelessly on the perfectly cut grass below. Whimpering, he sat up and took inventory. He'd landed on his chin, so now his jaw hurt like a bitch. His neck had been snapped back, so now it hurt to sit up again. His arms had been thrown up to protect his face, but hadn't been in time, so they were crushed under his well-toned body. His legs…were fine, surprisingly. They were the last to hit the ground, and hadn't sustained much damage. Groaning, he rubbed the back of his neck in order to try and alleviate the pain. He then remembered the reason why he was here.

"Shit."

Sheepishly, he looked up at the pale face of Hinata.

"Um. Hi. Nice night, isn't it?"

QQQQQQQQQQQ

Hinata couldn't believe her ears. He had crawled into her back yard, fallen out of a tree, been discovered, and he had the guts to act nonchalant and comment on the _weather?_ She shook her head. Clearly, the fall had affected him somehow.

"…How come you're here, Naruto?"

"I was…uh…star-gazing. And, um, your tree happened to be a good spot for it. I wasn't stalking you. Honest." Naruto gave his best wide-eyed, innocent look. God knows even he wouldn't fall for it, had their positions been reversed, but one could always hope…

No such luck.

Hinata's eyebrows rose, lavender eyes darting up and checking that the sky was still, indeed, starless. Knowing he was, obviously, lying, she declined to comment. She pointed to a set of stairs half hidden by ivy that led to her balcony. "Quietly."

Naruto followed her finger with his gaze, and saw a set of stairs that he hadn't previously noticed. Smirking gently, he made his way over to them in anticipation.

_She is waiting on the top of the stairs with open arms. She will fly into my embrace, and I will enfold her in my arms. Then, leaning down, I will whisper in her ear, 'You are the most beautiful vision I have ever laid eyes on.' Then, she'll blush and look up at me, and say 'Oh, Naruto. I love you too.' _

Satisfied with his course of action, Naruto climbed the stairs and opened his arms. It was only after a couple seconds that he realized Hinata wasn't in his arms, and he opened his eyes to discern why. Needless to say, he was more than a little put off to see her crouched by the other end of the balcony, peering at something between the marble handrail.

"Um…Hinata? I'm over here."

She whipped her head back to look at him and press a finger to her lips. "Neji's room is right beside mine."

"Oh. Um. Right." Naruto whispered. "Sorry."

Finding no sign of life in the room next door, Hinata rose from her crouch and padded over to her armchair. Suddenly overly conscious of the fact that they were alone, she curled up on the arm of the chair and wrapped her arms around herself, trying to ward of the chill that accompanied the wind. "So…um…wh…what brings you here?" she mumbled, not looking at Naruto.

He blinked, was Hinata going all shy on him again? Taking in her protective pose on the armchair, he supposed she was. An evil smirk suddenly blooming on his face and displaying his sharp canines, he walked over to her armchair and sat down in it, deliberately sitting with his legs spread and touching hers.

"Oh…like I said…star-gazing," he turned to look at her, humour sparkling in his eyes.

"B-but…there are no stars out t-tonight," Hinata tripped over her words as her face heated up. Did he have to sit like that? His body, so close to hers, gave off an undeniable heat. His calf pressed flush with hers sent her heart hammering in her chest. Shifting slightly, she attempted to move her leg discreetly so they weren't touching anymore. No such luck. Naruto's leg followed hers as though they were glued together. When she finally dared to glance up at his face, she found her eyes immediately locked onto his cerulean blue irises.

Blushing even redder, Hinata quickly adverted her eyes.

"Who said there wasn't?" At Naruto's voice, Hinata peeked through her bangs to find Naruto regarding her seriously.

"As far as I'm concerned…you're the most beautiful star that could graze any heavens."

Hinata raised her head and looked at him fully at his quiet admission. Naruto's hand came around to gently cup the back of her head. "It's true."

Slowly, they leaned towards each other as though drawn by an invisible force. Not until their lips touched did Hinata let her eyes slide shut, followed by Naruto. This kiss was gentle, chaste. Just a simple brush of the lips. As they both leaned back, Naruto's other arm came around Hinata's waist and drew her into his lap. She rested fully against his chest, head on his shoulder with her eyes closed, feeling completely and utterly safe.

Naruto pressed his cheek against the top of her head and breathed in deeply, drawing in the jasmine scent that seemed uniquely Hinata. Voicing the thought that suddenly came to his head, he whispered,

"Hinata. Let's get married."

QQQQQQQQQQQ

A pair of blood red eyes took in the way Naruto held her, the way she snuggled into him. That pair of blood red eyes burned with jealousy.

"I won't give up, Naruto."

QQQQQQQQQQQ

AN: Yeah, I know. Sorry doesn't cut it. But, thanks for waiting anyways. Yeah, the balcony scene was supposed to be very dramatic and all, but honestly I can't do that. Hope it was WAFFy enough for you all. )

As always, thanks for reading and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

"Let's get married, Hinata."

It took a few seconds for that to register, then Hinata flew out of Naruto's lap and backed up against the balcony.

"Married? Naruto, are you crazy? We can't get married! My- my wedding is next week, you know that! How-how can we get married?" Hinata stared down at the ground, blushing furiously. She was engaged, for God's sake! And she should do well to remember that, too. Frowning, she realized she had been cuddling with someone she barely knew in the dead of the night. No, this had to stop. This wasn't right.

"Hinata, please. Listen."

It was wrong, wasn't it? Then why did it feel so right when she was pressed against his solid chest? He felt warm. And safe. He felt like…home.

"This doesn't have to be big. We can run away together. It'll just be us two, no one else. No one else needs to know about this. We'll leave this country, and start over again, somewhere where no one knows us."

It sounded appealing. Hinata bit her lip. Would it really be so bad? She was sick and tired of always being the one to obey, the one to answer "Yes", the one everyone 'respected' because she was so good, so innocent, so pure. Is running away with him really wrong? She wanted to, desperately. Her heart screamed at her, go for it. Do what you feel is right, which is to be by Naruto's side forever. Her head told her no, it's wrong. You're engaged. So what if you have feelings for another man? They'll never turn into anything worth your time.

She started at the feel of Naruto's arms closing around her and sighed into his chest.

"Look, I understand. I can't expect an answer from you now. I'm…sorry…for springing this on you." Naruto whispered into her hair. They stood like that for what seemed an eternity, internal conflicts warring deep inside both of them.

Suddenly, a light flicked on in the room beside them. Neji's room.

Hinata gasped, her eyes going wide. She pulled back and gripped his hands. "You have to leave. Now." She started pulling him to the direction of the stairs.

Naruto spun her around and gripped her shoulders tightly. "I'm serious about this, Hinata. I really am."

Neji knocked on Hinata's door.

Hinata paused for a moment, locking eyes with the man who had proposed to her so outrageously just moments ago. She could feel his intense gaze boring into her, and she knew he was serious about this, serious about her. Just the thought of that made her feel that much warmer.

"Yes, I know, Naruto. I'm serious about this too. But…I can't say anything right now. Hurry, you have to leave, now!" She slipped around behind him and pushed him towards the stairs. "Go!"

"Hinata! Are you awake?" Neji's voice filtered faintly through the heavy oaken doors.

Naruto turned agilely to crush her in his embrace. "Tomorrow…the willow tree near the beach. I'll be there until you come." He crushed his lips to hers, letting his frustration and passion running rampant through his body flow into her mouth. This was a hard, fierce brand of possession, and Hinata knew it. Before she could come to her senses, Naruto had turned and left.

She stood on the balcony, fingers pressed to her lips. The insistent knocking on Hinata's door startled her and she whirled around, pulling her robe tighter around her. She hurried to the door and opened it to reveal Neji with a concerned look upon his face.

"Hinata, is something wrong? I was knocking for a considerably long time before you answered…" He trailed off, a soft frown marring his dark slender brows. Something was off; she was flushed and panting hard. Surely sleeping would not invoke such a reaction.

"Oh, no, Neji, I-I'm alright, thank you for your concern. I w-was just having a-" she faltered. "A nightmare! That's why I-I didn't hear you the first t-time you knocked." She crossed her fingers behind her back and hoped Neji would believe her lie.

"A nightmare?" Neji's face, as usual, was devoid of any emotion. However, he sensed something was off. Hinata was prone to nightmares, that much was true, but she was a very light sleeper; to have Neji knock on the door for almost a minute and not wake up was a feat Hinata undoubtedly could not accomplish. Something had startled Hinata, but she was unwilling to say what. Neji didn't pry; he had no need to. "I see. Then, I am sorry for interrupting your sleep. I will excuse myself now. Have a good night, Hinata."

"Thank you, Neji, and good night to you to." Hinata closed the door behind him and leaned against it, heart pounding in her chest. Thank heavens he didn't suspect anything; if Neji had continued his line of questioning, Hinata would have cracked. As she listened to Neji's soft footfalls disappear down the stairs, she wondered how she would get out of the house tomorrow.

QQQQQQQQQQQ

Neji's hand slid against the smooth polished wood of the banister as he made his way back to his own bedroom, pondering what could have happened to throw his cousin off balance. He didn't worry about it too much; a few days of observation and he would probably know the answer. They had grown up together; there was virtually nothing Neji didn't know about Hinata, and he was confident after a few days she would come to him on her own and tell him what had happened.

QQQQQQQQQQQ

Naruto made his way easily through the branches and landed lightly on the ground outside of the wall. Looking back, he found Hinata's bedroom and watched as the light inside went out. Silently, he turned and started walking to where he parked his car several blocks away. As he walked, he became aware of someone tailing him. Quickening his steps, Naruto made a sharp turn and hid in the shadows as he waited for whoever it was to show up.

As the dark figure rounded the corner, Naruto slipped behind him and put a hand over his mouth. A familiar scent invaded his nose as he hissed into the figure's ear, "who are you?"

The figure did not, as expected, struggle, but in fact sighed. The scent clicked in Naruto's mind and he released Sasuke, taking a step back to look at his friend. "What the hell are you doing here? Were you following me?"

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto, cringing a bit at his interrogation, although it went unnoticed, obscured by the shadows. "No, I just happened to be where you were in the dead of the night, 30 minutes away from home without the car," he answered sarcastically.

"What the hell? Is something wrong? Why the stalking?" Naruto frowned, senses going on high alert. He may act stupid and ignorant sometimes; that wasn't to say that's the case. Naruto was, in fact, one of the sharpest people in Konoha; it wouldn't do to be the head of one of the biggest crime rings around and not be able to evade cops efficiently. He relied on his instincts a lot, and right now his instincts were screaming for him to get out of there.

Sasuke's red eyes stared into Naruto's clear blue ones; he knew Naruto had no idea how he felt, and he was content to keep it that way. All the girls Naruto claimed he loved before lasted a month at the longest before Naruto would have his eye on someone new. They were nameless, faceless bodies that came and went in Naruto's life; Sasuke had no reason to be jealous because he knew that every girl who shared Naruto's bed would be like a toy to him, interesting until it lost its lustre. Sasuke, however, was different. He was Naruto's second in command, a fact that wouldn't change over a course of months or even years. They had been sworn enemies growing up, and best friends once they dropped out of school. His status had been above each and every one of the girls Naruto had ever fucked. Which lead back to the reason why Sasuke had been concerned.

Naruto had never left the apartment in the middle of the night, alone, to go see a girl, and he didn't even end up fucking her. She wasn't a slut, nor was she available. One of Naruto's policies had always been not to date anyone currently seeing someone else. 'It's wrong,' he had declared. 'Stealing someone's girl is like taking someone's possessions, except it doesn't get given back.'

So why, then, does Naruto seem to be paying extra special attention to someone he barely knows?

In three steps Sasuke strode to where Naruto stood with his arms crossed. Grabbing his collar, Sasuke pressed a rough kiss to Naruto's lips. He released the shocked blond and disappeared into the alley.

"There's your answer, Naruto." Sasuke's voice floated back, carried by the wind.

------

AN: YES I finally got this chapter up. Sigh…my computer got a virus, so now it's kind of dead. (my taskbar is gone). Anyways, I'll be working on the next chapter, and I estimate this story will be about 15 chapters or so. As always, thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
